


Untitled Muriel Gets Pegged Project

by AsraAlnazarProSkater2



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is afab but gender neutral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraAlnazarProSkater2/pseuds/AsraAlnazarProSkater2
Summary: If you want 1700 words of Muriel getting lovingly pegged, this is the fic for you.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Untitled Muriel Gets Pegged Project

You can’t help but think, as you stand in front of the mirror admiring your new accessory, that you look pretty good in a strap-on.

It’s a nice glass piece, chosen to Muriel’s specifications. Average length and girth; curved with a few ridges for texture. It was nicely wrapped when you brought it home, meant to be presented to him as a gift in a box. The longer he spent with Asra at the shop however, the more curious you became; you couldn’t help but tear into the box and step into the harness, and once the straps were adjusted there was really no reason not to fasten in your toy and give it a test drive.

You turn to the side and take your new appendage in your hand, giving it a few strokes to test the waters; gyrating your hips this way and that to get a feel for thrusting, eventually so tied up in your ministrations that you completely miss the sound of the door creaking open behind you.

You jump in surprise when you spot Muriel in the mirror. By the time you swing around to face him Inanna has already turned away politely and trotted back off into the woods, and you’re thankful that she might’ve been spared the image of your hand wrapped firmly around your new glass friend. Muriel looks you up and down before stepping inside and closing the door.

His clothes come off before you know it, and you’re tangled together on the bed with Muriel on his back beneath you. You unfasten the dildo and put it back in the box, finding it too cumbersome to wear during foreplay, and get back to work. Your mouth is on his ear, his jaw, his neck; sucking just enough for marks to bloom on his skin as you go. You help him find a comfortable position, propping his hips up on a few pillows for better access before you break out the lube and start prepping him.

You go slowly at first, making sure everything is nice and slick before pushing in the first finger. Muriel tells you when he’s ready for the second, and finally the third. It doesn’t take long for his breathing to become heavy and his hips to start bucking. He really is a sight to behold.

The first time you did this, you were disappointed to find that your own fingers couldn’t quite bring him over the edge; but delighted nonetheless when you moved your hand aside and he replaced it with his own. You still get lost in the memory of the sounds he made as he worked himself, the unrestrained moan when you took him into your mouth, the way his jaw hung open as he drew ragged breaths…

You’re shaken from your thoughts when Muriel whispers something you don’t quite catch. Your hand stills inside him as you move to look up at his face.

“Hm?” You ask. You place a kiss on his inner thigh, and delight in the shiver that overtakes him. “What was that?”

“More…” He repeats, pausing briefly before muttering an embarrassed “Please.”

You can’t contain the laugh that escapes you as you withdraw your fingers and crawl up his chest, planting a kiss on his lips, his jaw, the crook of his neck… “Ever the gentleman, hmm?”

He snorts in response, and hums contentedly as his lips chase yours for another kiss. His fingers work through your hair and down your back, stopping at your hips where he rubs gentle circles with his thumbs. After a few moments you break away, and he grumbles in frustration at the loss.

“What was that you said before…” You tease, pausing to bend over and leave a kiss on his collar bone. “Something about wanting more?”

He pouts for a moment, face and neck flushing even redder before he nods once in agreement, and you get back to work; kissing the corner of his mouth, leaving a trail along his jaw, moving down to his neck to lave over the marks there with your tongue…

You settle on his chest after that, placing a kiss on his sternum, his left pec, his right—finally you drag your tongue along his left nipple and take it into your mouth. The noise he makes is nothing short of divine; something between a whine and a moan that sends your head spinning. You lift your head to get a look at his face; and God do you wish you could capture this image. Muriel is always beautiful, but now especially. With kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and eyes half lidded…

“You are fucking exquisite.” You sigh. He moans in response, and your mouth is on him with renewed vigor. His ab muscles jump with anticipation as you kiss down his stomach, below his belly button; he lets out a breathy sigh when you lick his erection from base to tip before moving back down to nibble at his inner thigh.

You’re so lost in your work that you nearly fly off the bed in shock when Muriel’s foot nudges your hip. You look up incredulously to find him staring back, propped up on one elbow while his other hand grips one of the pillows under his hips.

“Stop teasing.” He grumbles, breathless. The hint of a smile on his face betrays his petulant demeanor, but nevertheless you comply. You climb over his leg to reach into the box on the floor and pull out your new toy. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Muriel wet his lips at the sight of it, and you waste no time in fastening it to your harness.

You squeeze out a generous amount of lube and get eagerly to work, using one hand to apply it to the dildo while the other works into your boyfriend one last time for good measure. Finally, you position yourself between his legs, taking care to warm up the glass with a wave of your hand before you look to him for permission to start. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” He nods, his breath hitching when you slide your hips forward. You give him a moment to adjust after you push in the tip, earning a long, pleased hum when you finally continue. You give him another moment, shifting your hips a bit to test the waters as he pulls you down for a hungry kiss. It used to surprise you how affectionate Muriel was during sex. Now it feels so natural.

“Should I start moving?” Your question is muffled by the kiss, and he nods again; more enthusiastically this time, a breathy “uh-huh” falling from his lips.

Your movements are tentative at first, not wanting to hurt or overstimulate him. But the more noises he makes and the breathier he becomes, the more confidence you gain, and you quickly build up a steady pace.

You thrust awhile longer before pulling his legs gently over your shoulders for better leverage—you can tell by the sound he makes that it’s working—and let him adjust a bit more for good measure before starting to experiment with the angle. Muriel is long past being shy with you, and you can tell by his breaths and the way his muscles twitch that he’s enjoying himself. Still, you know it could be better. You continue moving, shifting your hips ever so slightly each time until...

He keens and his muscles tense, his hand briefly covering his mouth before grabbing desperately at yours for purchase. You bring it up to your face and kiss his knuckles, trying your best to keep hitting that spot as you do. He urges you closer to him, kissing you as well as he can between gasps.

“You look so beautiful right now, Muri.” You grab his hair at the back and tug, relishing in the whine he gives in response. He presses his forehead against yours and squeezes the hand he’s still holding. “You’re so precious to me. I love you so much…” 

“Love you too… I love you…” Muriel says, his voice shaking and desperate in a way you’ve never heard before. He pulls you closer with his free hand, clinging to you—firmly but not painfully so—and burying his face in your neck. “Don’t stop—I’m—”

You pull back slightly to look at him, making mental notes of all the things he’s doing; the way his jaw hangs open and his thighs shake, his ab muscles rippling as his release coats both of your chests. You continue rocking your hips until you know he’s spent, with his tired arms barely clinging to your back and his chest heaving. You push his hair out of his eyes and pepper his face with kisses before slowly pulling out of him and untangling your limbs.

You waste no time in unfastening the dildo, setting it aside to be cleaned later before using your magic to wet a towel and running it across both your chests. Finally, you sit him up enough to hold a glass of water to his lips, and he hums in appreciation before taking a few sips.

“Was it okay?” You’re pretty sure you know the answer, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.

“Obviously,” he snorts, but his expression remains tender. He cups his face with his hand before he continues. “It was nice… Thank you.”

You smile in response, lowering him back down onto his elbows. His eyes follow you as you climb off the bed to step out of your harness, and he reaches out to pull you toward him when you’re done. He pulls you back onto the bed, planting a kiss on each collar bone, your breast bone, down to your stomach—you know what he has in mind but he looks like he’s been run ragged, and in all honesty you could use a break yourself after all that work.

“I appreciate the thought.” You start, taking his hands from your hips and pulling them up to your face for a kiss. “But why don’t we have a nap instead?”

Muriel smiles and nods, and you laugh when he flops back onto the bed. “I’d like that.”

He opens his arms so you can crawl onto his chest, and you sigh contentedly when he starts running his hands up and down your back.

“I really do love you, you know.” He slurs, already half asleep before turning his head to kiss your temple.

“I know.” You nod. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In light of his recent updates I wanted to show a softer and more open side of Muriel. I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
